


I Followed Your Direction, Did Everything You Asked

by raspbirry_pancakes



Series: the melodies [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Roman, Dark virgil, I gotta stop listening to Alec Benjamin if I have any hope for my sanity, If you choose to look at it that way, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, back at it again with another darkfic, i guess??, well he's minor to me at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbirry_pancakes/pseuds/raspbirry_pancakes
Summary: Virgil is in an abusive relationship. Roman takes care of it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: the melodies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	I Followed Your Direction, Did Everything You Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Work and title inspired by the song "If I Killed Someone For You" by Alec Benjamin.
> 
> Basically this was sitting around in my Google Docs and I just didn't touch it for several months. So I said "screw it" and here we are.

When Virgil first mentioned the new guy he had met at work, Roman hadn’t thought much of it. As usual when meeting new people, Virgil’s eyes lit up just a little, a sign that he was pleased with the newcomer.

In Virgil’s tech work for theater productions, he often met obnoxious and narcissistic characters that left him with a bitter attitude and an irritated glare that lasted for days after an exchange. To say that Roman was relieved Virgil would be working with someone pleasant for a change would be an understatement. 

So yeah, no worries there. 

* * *

Now, Roman stood in front of Virgil’s house and knocked lightly, eyes trained on the house in front of him but still watching the still empty streets through his peripherals. It was eerily quiet out, it being nearly one in the morning and all. 

Roman knocked once more and frowned as he noticed the dark stain where his hand just was. Before he could do more than hastily wipe it off, Virgil opened the door, looking exhausted and like he hadn’t slept in weeks. The tired look in his eyes dropped immediately as he took in the figure at the door.

“Oh my god.”

* * *

In the following weeks, Virgil mentioned his coworker, Damien, quite a few times, and the light in his eyes only grew. By the time Virgil had excitedly told Roman that Damien asked him out, his eyes resembled twinkling stars. 

And Roman loved the stars, but he loved Virgil more. So he figured, if his best friend was this happy, then Damien couldn’t be that bad. 

… 

Damien was an ass. 

Within the first hour of the conversation he’d already insulted Roman twice, openly checked out a woman by the bar when he thought Virgil wasn’t looking (he was), and told off their waiter for being “too slow” while bringing them their drinks.

Roman had never been one for violence but he was ready to deck Virgil’s boyfriend right then and there. 

* * *

“Roman?”

Virgil’s voice was quiet, disbelief and concern coating every letter of the word. 

Roman grinned, nodding in confirmation.

“What happened?”

* * *

The first time Roman had seen the dark bruises was “coincidentally” the same week Virgil decided to move in with Damien. 

The weeks that followed left Roman more and more furious. Virgil appeared around town less, he canceled plans with Roman more often than not, and worst of all, his eyes were dark and cloudy, not even a spark of light in them. 

Roman hated Damien more than he’d ever hated anything in his life. 

* * *

“You had a problem. I had a solution.”

“I- I don’t…” Virgil stopped, taking a deep breath before starting again. “You can’t stay. Damien will be back soon- ” 

“No he won’t.”

* * *

When Virgil appeared at Roman’s apartment, under-eyes blackened with exhaustion and bruises, blood seeping into mismatched clothes, he didn’t say a word. Roman just opened the door wider and moved to the side, allowing Virgil to take his usual spot on the couch as he slipped off to grab a first-aid kit. 

Judging by the increasing stain on his shirt, the blood was coming from a wound on Virgil’s upper chest. 

“Mind taking your shirt off?”

Virgil didn’t respond. His gaze stared blankly at the floor. 

Roman sighed and tugged at the corner of his shirt, immediately stopping when Virgil’s hand clamped down on his wrist tightly, nails digging into his skin. 

They locked eyes until Virgil dropped his gaze and released his wrist, mumbling an apology.

Roman brushed it off and began taking his shirt off again. Virgil didn’t stop him this time, but did shrink into himself when the clothing was removed. 

Dark bruises mottled the skin, scars -new and old- appeared occasionally, but the most noticeable were the scratches that lined Virgil’s torso and traveled down beneath his waistband. Roman didn’t want to think about what that meant. 

He ignored the marks and took to cleaning and bandaging Virgil’s wound. It wasn’t too deep and didn’t seem to need stitches, but Roman was still uncertain. 

“You can stay here tonight.”

Virgil shook his head almost violently. 

“I need to get back. Damien will be upset if I’m gone too long. I really shouldn’t have left in the first place-” Virgil continued to ramble.

“Virgil.”

Virgil was getting near incomprehensible, and looking more and more scared as he began to head towards the door. “I really need to leave, I can’t believe I left him like that. He’s going to be so mad-”

Roman stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. “Don’t go back.”

Tears trickled down Virgil’s face. “I have to.”

“You don’t. Not now, not ever.”

Virgil turned and cried into his shoulder. Roman lowered them to the ground as Virgil began to hiccup quietly. 

“I love you,” he managed out through shaky breaths. 

Roman couldn’t even find it in himself to smile at that.

“Enough to stay?”

“I can’t leave him.”

There was silence. 

“Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?”

Virgil didn’t answer, breaths coming out in uneven shudders. 

It really was all the answer Roman needed. 

* * *

Black and blue stained arms ushered Roman into the living room. Roman felt pleased knowing nothing would bruise those arms again. 

“I killed him for you.”

“...What?”

“I killed him for you. You don’t have to be scared anymore.” 

Virgil was pale- paler than Roman had ever seen him. 

“You killed Damien?”

Roman nodded wordlessly.

Virgil started shaking violently, tears falling down his face. He collapsed to the floor, legs unable to hold himself up anymore. 

Roman slid down next to him, not touching Virgil, just sitting next to him. Virgil tightly clutched Roman’s sleeves, the fabric nearly ripping from just how tight he pulled it. Roman looked down and met Virgil’s gaze, his breath evening as he saw the bright eyes he had done it all for. 

“Thank you,” Virgil managed out between hiccuped sobs. 

_ “Thank you.” _


End file.
